New York Cityball
NYCball |nativename = Città di Nuova York Ciudad de Nueva York|imagewidth = default|reality = Knownest city of New Yorkball, knownest city of USAball|government = Republic|language = English Italian Spanish Chinese Japanese Korean Filipino Bisaya Russian French Polish Yiddish Hebrew Arab Pashto Urdu Bahasa Malaya Bahasa Indonesia Thai Vietnamese Afrikaans Hindi Portuguese Swedish Norweigan Icelandic and many, many more|type = Cityball|affiliation = New Yorkball, USAball|founded = 1613|predecessor = Dutch Colonial Americaball|religion = Roman Catholicism (predominantly), Judaism, Islam, Hinduism, Buddhism, Sikhism has presence too.|friends = Almost all countryballs in the world|enemies = Bostonball (sports), Soviet Unionball, Russiaball, Al-Qaedaball, Talibanball, Boko Haramball, ISISball|likes = Food, culture, fashion, politics, tourism, immigrants, sports, money, economy, Wall Street, Statue of Liberty, skyscrapers, Empire State building, One World Trade Center, Chrysler building, Midtown, Central Park, yellow cabs, NYPD, United Nations building, historical hotels, superheroes being the center of the USA and the world, Yankees, Mets, Rangers, Islanders, Giants, Jets, Red Bulls, baseball,WALCUNT|hates = Terrorists, hijacked planes, Kebabs against them, natural disasters, Godzilla, giant meteors, fireball, tsunami, being destroyed in movies, muggers, thieves, supervillains, nukes, zombies, Red Sox|food = Hotdog, burger, New York Style pizza, French fries, and many more|status = Protesting against Trump online and on the streets. He isn't my president.|gender = Predominately male|capital = Downtown manhattan|intospace = With USABALL of corse!|bork = New York! New York!|personality = He believes to be the capital of the world (because the UN headquarters is in his clay)}} New York Cityball, or simply, NYCball (b. 1624) is officially the largest city in both New Yorkball and all of USAball and is one of the most well known and one of the most populated cities in the world. His the worst enemies evil and terrifying are Talibanball and Al-Qaedaball. History NYCball was founded in 1613 by a 3ball and United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball as New Amsterdamball. UKball adopted and raised him as part of Thirteen Coloniesball. After USAball's independence he became a key entry point for immigrants, especially those from Irelandball in the 1800's. At this time his streets were filthy and he was corrupt. During the Civil War he had a big riot because he didn't want to be drafted, and USAball had to bomb him. In 1886 Franceball gave him a statue as a gift. He later played host to any and all immigrants coming in, and became USAball's financial capital in the 20th century. On September 11, 2001, kebabs hijacked several planes, and later two of those planes hit the 2 towers of his World Trade Center. The towers would collapse later, this terrorist attack was extremly outstanding. Despite the terrorist attack, years later New York City built a new World Trade Center. Nowadays, NYCball is one of the most popular cities in the world. Personality New York Cityball is a beautiful city with a large population. He has many skyscrapers also many actors were born there. One of the most read and most prestigious newspapers in the world is the New York Times. It celebrates many festivals and is known for its great diversity of immigrants. Other cityballs, especially around the USA, don't like him and think he is arrogant. He is one of the most featured cityballs in fiction. Facts * He owns Central Park, which is one of the most visited parks in the United States. * In the city nearly 170 different languages are spoken. * He has many immigrants. * Many say he's the capital of the world, but he's not even the capital of his state (New Yorkball (state)). * Many years ago, thousands of Italyballs immigrated to New York (as well as other parts of the US) and created world-renowned New York style pizza. * Has five boroughs: Manhattanball, Brooklynball, Queensball, The Bronxball, and Staten Islandball. * He has the tallest building in USAball called the One World Trade Center. * Was the inspiration for the Unova region in the popular Pokémon video games. He is only one of three places outside of Japanball to inspire a region, along with Franceball (Kalos) and Hawaiiball (Alola). How to draw Draw NYCball is very simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into three vertical stripes, blue, white and orange # Draw a blue seal of New York City in the center # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Ykk7KVy.png Nycstronk.png Pokeball.png Category:Cityballs Category:Burger Category:USAball Category:USABall Category:United States Category:Former Tea Removers Category:America Category:North America Category:Former kebab removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:United States of America Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Jewish Category:Jewcube Category:Is blub Category:Cultural Marxism Category:New York Category:Dense Category:Metropolitan Areas Category:Cityball of New Yorkball Category:Cityball of USAball Category:Famous Cityballs Category:Cityballs of USAball Category:Baseball Category:Murica Category:Hockey Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Wars involving USAball Category:British Colonies Category:Former British Colonies